


In The Corner

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: I tell myself it's not on purpose... that I'm only here because Anko said I needed to actually begin to exist again.So she'd dragged me out, and I'd let her.I try and pretend that I hadn't heard he'd be here.Pretend that seeing him, is a complete shock.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kamizuki Izumo/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	In The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> This is short, and stand alone. Basically it's just to let you all know I'm still alive. *snickers*
> 
> It's a song fic, and it's just about a single moment, really... but I hope it's not terrible. 
> 
> Came to me while listening to the song. 
> 
> As always, any and all errors will eventually be sorted out in due time. 
> 
> Enough with my jibber jabber...
> 
> On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?**_

I tell myself it's not on purpose... that I'm only here because Anko said I needed to actually begin to exist again.

So she'd dragged me out, and I'd let her.

I try and pretend that I hadn't heard he'd be here. 

Pretend that seeing him at all is a complete shock. 

_**There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around** _

He's alone, at the bar... but that meant nothing. 

She's probably around here somewhere. 

A sigh of gratitude escapes me as a shot is pushed in my direction across the high top between us.

We're in the corner... and the lighting is dim.

There's no way he'd see us. 

_**And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself**_

It's after my third shot that she appears. Just like I knew she would. 

I don't fault him for falling in love with someone like her. 

I don't fault him for wanting what I can't give him. 

That doesn't mean it doesn't shatter my heart to pieces when he wraps his arm around her, and tugs her close. 

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh**_

I down another shot as I look away from their emphatic lip lock. 

Anko's eyes narrow on me before following my gaze. 

And then she goes stock still.

_**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own**_

I ignore her questions and begin to dance. 

Fuck it all. 

Fuck _everything_. 

Fuck the last four _years_ together. 

Fuck everything he threw away. 

I'll close my eyes to them, to all of it, and focus on the beat instead. 

_**I just wanna dance all night  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah**_

I shouldn't be here.

I'm not ready for this. 

I should've nodded when Anko had asked if we should go somewhere else. 

_**Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  
And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh**_

I nearly trip on some bottle, but it doesn't deter me.

Every time I open my eyes, I find them immediately.

As if my sight is locked on them no matter what I do. 

And my heart twists, but its still beating. 

And that's something, isn't it?

_**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh no**_

A hand brushes my hip, and startles me so badly, that my world spins as I turn to face whoever had touched me. 

Or maybe that was the alcohol?

_**So far away but still so near  
The lights come up, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye**_

For a single moment, my eyes are fastened to someone else. 

Someone with shockingly white hair, and a single deep black eye. 

That hand is warm, and my side tingles... almost like a small shock had swept over my hip. 

Though, now recognizing the owner of that hand, I realise that it's possible there was an _actual_ shock. 

"Sorry, sensei... I didn't see you there."

His breath was warm as it tickled my ear, even through the mask that he always wore. 

I turned my eyes back to the couple... but they're gone, and I feel a weight leave me. For the first time since we'd ended. 

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh no**_

"Don't worry about it. You aren't the only one..."

I stop myself before I can even finish the sentence.

But it's too late, anyway. 

I've already said too much. 

That hand reappears on the small of my back, as he leans closer, and all I can see is his shoulder. 

"I see you now... And I don't plan on making the same mistake twice."

_**Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no**_

My mouth dropped down in surprise, and he must've found it funny, because his chuckle hit my left ear like a caress. 

"I... um... I'm sure you could find better things to look at."

Strong fingers curled into the fabric of my shirt, and he stepped even closer. 

"His stupidity isn't something I'll allow to spread to me. Besides... There's nothing better to see, here or anywhere else. And I've been all over the five great nations, Iruka..."

_**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own**_

I don't know where Anko went. 

I don't know where Izumo and his new girlfriend went, either. 

I can't see anything beyond the piercing gaze searing into me.

And my heart, stupid thing that it is, skips a beat. 

**So far away, but still so near  
The lights come up, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here**

The lights come up. 

The music stops. 

But still, I'm held captive by that eye and that warm arm. 

Then he seemingly smiled at me and asked a single question.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee, sensei?"

My face heats as I try to look away, but he won't allow it. 

He just gently touches the bottom of my chin to guide my gaze back to him. 

Words wouldn't form. I couldn't even find the mental prowess to part my lips. 

But somehow I found myself nodding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I see him... I pretended not to, all night...

But my eyes are openly glued to him now. 

They look _good_ together.

I hadn't known he'd started dating...

I hadn't known he'd be here tonight. 

I hadn't known that Kakashi had finally _said_ something...

But I'm absolutely devastated, and yet, happy at the same time. 

I know explaining it to him is pointless, but...

He didn't belong with me. 

No matter how much I loved him. 

His love for me was shallow, insignificant... complacent.

I'd loved him so much more.

We both knew it. 

But now maybe he'll find real love this time.

Maybe, maybe... with him. 

He won't just settle for something comfortable anymore. 

I let him go, so we could both move on. 

Now I just have to really let go. 

Goodbye, Iruka.

And be happy... Life is precious. 

Love, even more so.

I truly hope you find it. 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, lovelies. 
> 
> Soooooooo... what'd you all think?
> 
> It's just a quick little thing written in between filling out applications. Job hunting sucks. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, even just a little. 
> 
> If you did, please drop a kudos. 
> 
> And maybe a kind word or two?
> 
> Stay safe, and rest assured, more fanfiction from me is on the way!
> 
> This was just a little thing to tide you over in the interim. Lol
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~ The Lab Rat


End file.
